


"She's Pretty"

by flabbergabst, Nyxisis (IsseyRiot)



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [69]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsseyRiot/pseuds/Nyxisis
Summary: An extra-fluffy fic about Sara and Lisa being friends and the both of them messing with Leonard. Established-CC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging @audiovizualna and @nyxisis as collaborators because I talked to both of them about this and some lines came from their ideas. You girls are amazing <3

Lisa and Sara have been talking to each other through texts and calls ever since the Waverider landed on Central City and bid the Legends goodbye.

Lisa is in another city but she knew about her brother’s girlfriend because of Cisco. Using her sources, she got Sara’s number and decided to contact. They’ve been friends only by talking over the phone and they decided to keep it a secret from Leonard just to mess with him when he finally introduces Sara to Lisa.

He’d often catch Sara laughing on the phone. Whenever he asks her, she’d say she’s talking to Laurel. He doesn’t ask for more questions.

 

It was a cold October night when Leonard finally, after 2 years of being together, asked Sara to marry him. They were in the middle of a busy highway when he popped the question and needless to say, the unconventional proposal caused a hell of a traffic jam.

He then brought Sara to STAR Labs where the heroes from all three teams, plus Sara’s parents, are gathered to celebrate the engagement.

“Wow, you were so confident I’d say yes,” Sara told him upon seeing Dinah and Quentin among the visitors.

“They gave me their blessing. And my sister is here, too,” Leonard smiles as a tall brunette approached them with a familiar Snart smirk on her face.

“You must be Sara,” Lisa said. “Wow, you are gorgeous.”

 _Ah_ , Sara thought, _time to mess up with Lenny._

Leonard rolled his eyes at Lisa’s remark. “Sara, this is my sister, Lisa. Sis, this is Sara. Fiancée.”

Lisa extended a hand, one which Sara took.

“Wow Snart, your genes are amazing,” Sara said. “Your sister looks hot.”

Leonard looked at her oddly and asked, “What did you say?”

“If I’m not dating you, I’d date Lisa.”

“Shut up, Sara.”

Not wanting to miss all the fun, Lisa replied, “I’d want an assassin girlfriend, Lenny.”

“Then go get your own,” he said. “This one is taken.”

Lisa rolled her eyes back and then faced Sara. “I’m younger than Lenny”

“Ooh. Tempting,” Sara winked.

“This isn’t happening,” the older Snart drawled.

Sara turned towards him and said, “Babe, if we break up…”

“We’re never breaking up.”

 “Yeah, sure. But if we break up…,” Sara continued, “can I take Lisa out on a date?”

“Never breaking up.”

“Just a girl date,” Lisa butted in, trying not to laugh.

“No.”

“One drink?” Sara bargained.

Leonard sighed and faced Sara. “Sara, we are freaking engaged. Shut up.”

His fiancée pouted and muttered, “But we’re not married yet.”

Feeling like he’s about to lose it, he gritted through his teeth, “Sara Lance, you literally just said yes to my proposal thirty minutes ago.”

“…but she’s pretty.”

“Of course she’s pretty; she’s my sister. And for the last time, not a chance,” he replied.

Sara fired one last time. “But she’s REALLY PRETTY.”

 

Lisa and Sara started giggling when Leonard thought of a way to get back at Sara.

He lets go of her hand and smirked. He then looked across the room towards his fiancée’s sister and said, “Laurel is pretty.”

Sara immediately turned around from Lisa to face the crook. “No. Shut up.”

“She is.” Len added.

“LEONARD.”

“I’d date a lawyer. I know all about the criminal justice system anyways.”

Lisa was holding her breath during the whole exchange, waiting for the next series of bickering. They’re not even married yet and they’re already fighting…or teasing each other. Whichever it is, it’s cute.

“Well, ‘crook and assassin’ sounds good but not dramatic enough,” her brother said.

“You just proposed to me,” Sara said, clenching her fists.

Leonard chuckled and retaliated. “You just said we’re not married yet.”

“Stop that. And I know my sister is pretty,” Sara loudly said, catching the attention of their friends.

“Of course she is.”

“Len.”

And when he felt Sara tense up, he added, “Not as pretty as you though. And don’t worry. I won’t pull an Oliver Queen on you.”

To which Oliver replied from afar, “Hey, I heard that!”

Len just laughed.

Sara’s face softened and then she reached for his hand. She then whispered, “But not as pretty as Lisa.”

“SARA!”

 

\--end--


End file.
